Por ti
by Suki90
Summary: Universo Fate/Prototype. Acarició con delicadeza la mano que tenía sujeta con cuidado de no despertarla mientras que su mente se perdía en todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con su maestra. Pero estos siempre eran manchados repentinamente de un intenso color rojo. Saver x Ayaka


**Disclaimer: **Fate/Prototype no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>FatePrototype**

**POR TÍ**

Sentado en una de las sillas que había en su habitación la observó con devoción mientras esta dormía, así como siempre lo había hecho, recorriendo con su verdosa mirada las facciones de quien veía todos los días. No había nada nuevo, nada que él no conociera… pero eso no le importaba, simplemente… no podía dejar de mirarla.

Acarició con delicadeza la mano que tenía sujeta con cuidado de no despertarla mientras que su mente se perdía en todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con su maestra, con esta dama que lo había encantado desde que la vio… Recuerdos tan hermosos y preciados para él, algunos quizá dolorosos por las batallas que habían tenido que enfrentar…, pero a fin de cuentas valiosos para él…

Pero… cada vez que revivía aquellos bellos recuerdos, estos siempre eran manchados repentinamente de un intenso color rojo. Era ahí cuando el rubio inglés salía de sus pensamientos abruptamente y posaba su asustada mirada en la joven de cabellos castaños. Siempre era lo mismo, una y otra vez se repetía el mismo patrón.

— Demonios… —maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar presente aquel intenso color rojo en aquellos recuerdos llenos de paz? Pero especialmente… ¿por qué Ayaka, su querida ama, la persona más importante para él… tenía que tener un destino tan cruel?

Apretó con fuerza la mano de Ayaka, temiendo que en algún momento dejara de sentir su pulso y ella se alejara de su lado para siempre.

— Saver… —susurró la muchacha entre sus sueños apretando levemente la mano de su sirviente, tranquilizando de cierta manera al rubio de ojos verdes que velaba su sueño.

— _**Si tanto te interesa esa niñita… **_

Recordó de pronto el inglés.

_**Apuntando hacia atrás le dice con burla—… dentro de siete días ven a la estación del tren que está detrás de estos edificios a las 12:00 A.M.**_

_**Muy a la defensiva, Saver le responde con hostilidad— ¿Qué tendría que hablar de Ayaka contigo?**_

— _**Ja, si te interesa que la niña viva, vendrás —dicho eso se gira y desaparece así de rápido como apareció, dejando a un nervioso y ansioso Saver completamente solo. **_

Se preguntó varias veces qué habría querido decir el desgraciado de Archer, especialmente tratándose de Ayaka, ya que no era ningún secreto ni para la misma chica, el interés que él tenía sobre su ama. Algo que por supuesto lo ponía furioso.

Tal vez sonaría egoísta… pero no quería compartir a la castaña con nadie, deseaba poder tenerla para él y únicamente para sí. Afortunadamente para él, la jovencita de ojos azules regresaba sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad con la que se los profesaba.

Depositó un leve beso en el reverso de la mano de la joven y la dejó con cuidado sobre su cama, tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación con sigilo. Estando listo, desapareció velozmente de la residencia Sajou para aparecer segundos después en la estación del tren en la que Archer lo había citado.

— _¿Dónde estará…? _**—**pensó mientras observaba con cautela el área, no había nadie.

Espero unos cuantos minutos, inspeccionando el lugar, hasta que alcanzó a escuchar leves pisadas, las cuales se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Centró su atención en la escalera que había del otro lado de la vía y fue que lo vio, aquel espíritu de ojos rojos que no sólo era su más grande rival en batalla, sino que también en el terreno amoroso.

Con una sonrisa burlona, el muchacho de ojos carmesí decidió hablar primero— Ha pasado tiempo, portador de la Espada Sagrada —comenzó él, viendo a Saver—. Ya han pasado siete días desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿No? —preguntó, buscando que el otro rubio le respondiese… lo que obviamente no pasó— Ja… sí que no te gusta hablar. En fin —expresó sin interés antes de comenzar a caminar, logrando que el antiguo Rey Arturo siguiera su paso—. Según recuerdo… a partir de hoy, Ayaka Sajou sólo tiene tres días más de vida…

— Ugh… —fue lo único que Arturo pudo dejar salir de su boca mientras lo escuchaba.

Sabiendo que aquel comentario lo había molestado, prosiguió— Escucha, mi maestra me dijo que simplemente los observara a ambos perecer eventualmente, pero… —así sin más, sacó de su bolsillo un frasco con un líquido azul que debido a la completa obscuridad brillaba intensamente, sorprendiendo al rubio y molestándolo aún más. Él sabía que era eso…

Ahora comprendía, con que eso era lo que tenía entre manos. Aquel frasco…

— Si lo quieres, ven por él —desafió el hombre de ojos carmesí viéndolo de frente.

Esmeralda y carmesí volvieron a encontrarse, todo lo que tenían que decirse se lo hicieron saber mediante aquellas miradas. Archer sabía que Saver estaba consciente de que ese líquido podía salvar la vida de la mujer que les había robado el corazón. Pero claro que no estaba dispuesto a dárselo así como así; si ese niñito inglés quería salvar a su preciada ama, tenía que vencerlo primero.

El tren pasó velozmente y se interpuso entre ellos, dándole al inglés unos cuantos segundos para decidir qué hacer. Mientras él pensaba, Archer cambió a su armadura rápidamente.

— _Esto es arriesgado, pero… —_esperando a que terminara de pasar el tren cambió de atuendo, vistiendo finalmente su armadura—_, si es por ti Ayaka… ¡No dudaré ni un segundo! —_expresó en lo que se lanzaba contra Archer para iniciar una épica batalla entre dos Reyes poderosos que no se detendrían hasta que su oponente no pudiese moverse…

… o terminase muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Y bueno… esto fue algo que me venía rondando en la cabeza. Me gustó mucho lo que viene siendo el universo de Fate/Prototype, aunque lamentablemente no puedo escribir algo a detalle ya que no hay tanta información a mi alcance, pero bueno… me gustaría poder leer más sobre Arturo y Ayaka, simplemente me parecen adorables. En fin, son casi la 1 de la mañana y no sé ni qué estoy escribiendo, así que me paso a retirar. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
